Conventional slot-in CD/DVD players/ROM have convenient loading and ejection devices; therefore, they are popular and a variety of products incorporating slot-in CD/DVD players/ROM are developed, such as CD/DVD players/ROM for vehicles and notebook PC.
However, conventional slot-in CD/DVD players/ROM are usually designed for 12 cm Disc, and are not suitable for the relative newcomer, 8 cm Disc. For most of all tray-type player/ROM, it only supports 8 cm disc on horizontal-position. Tray-type will fail for 8 cm disc on vertical-position.
Although there are CD/DVD players/ROM that can load both 12 cm and 8 cm Disc, these CD/DVD players/ROM usually have complex mechanical design and an expensive price-tag. Therefore, these CD/DVD players/ROM are not widely accepted in the end-user market.